


Home

by SarahBug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Home, Homecoming, Love, Magic, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBug/pseuds/SarahBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they needed was the others touch. Her hand on his, soft and small. She was gentle, a contrast to his rough exterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Remus knew exactly who it was as soon as he heard the umbrella stand collapse in the front hall. He chuckled to himself as she cursed, knocking the coat stand over as well.

"Hello, Nymphadora."

"Don't. Call me that!" She hated that name. It didn't sound as retched when he said it, but she still wasn't pleased by hearing it. She heard him laugh and smiled to herself. He looked around the corner at her and watched her stare back at him. It had been a week since they had last seen each other but it felt like an eternity.

She ran to meet him halfway kissing him hard on the mouth. He grasped her body to his, lifting her in the air. He was determined never to let her leave again. His old heart wouldn't allow it.

Their breathing slowed and he set her down. "Don't leave me. I can't stand it when you're gone."

She nodded. "I know love, but I must. You know that." He caressed her face and her eyes closed in response. She loved his coarse skin on hers. It gave her goose bumps.

"Come." That's all it took. One word and she followed him to his room.

They didn't need words to show their love for one another. All they needed was the others touch. Her hand on his, soft and small. She was gentle, a contrast to his rough exterior.

The room was dark and bare. Only the necessary things, a suitcase, side table, lamp, and the bed. The floor creaked when they stepped across the threshold and Tonks jumped. They had had encounters before, but every time seemed like the first. She was nervous and clumsy. She was always afraid of messing something up. Remus tried convincing her that she couldn't ruin anything. He loved her and wanted to be with her and this time they had together was special. Everything she did only made that time together even better.

He turned around and she looked up surprised. His hand went over her right shoulder, keeping eye contact the entire time, and slowly he got closer and closer until she heard the door behind her close. She shook her head and sat him down on the bed. Stepping back she looked at him and smiled. She placed a charm around the room to keep anyone on the outside to hear what they were about to be engaging in. First she took off her boots, placing them neatly beside the door. Next her jacket, watching him closely. She could see the hunger in his sharp eyes.

"Your turn." She smiled wildly at him.

Laughing, he took off his battered shoes and removed his coat. He raised his arm in a "proceed" kind of fashion.

She walked over and touched his scarred hands. She placed one on each side of her blouse and shifted her eyes. He lifted her shirt slowly, touching the skin he was revealing.

She did the same, kissing each scar on his maimed chest and stomach.

"Dora, I don't deserve you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is very short, but I loved the idea and would like to build on it.   
> Comment your criticisms =)


End file.
